lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EvelynPace
Lob Ich wollte dir mal ein dickes Lob aussprechen dafür, dass du unsere deutsche Lostpedia schon so gut aufgebaut hast, Sarah. :) -- Daniel 13:54, 27. Dec 2006 (PST) lobenswert Sehr gut auch jemand der sehr viel wert auf Vollständigkeit legt *g* ;) Vorgehensweise Danke! Um uns nicht irgendwie gegenseitig im Weg zu stehn würd ich gern wissen was du nun bearbeitest. Ich habe jetzt nämlich vor 1x03 so aussehen zu lassen wie 1x01 und 1x02. Wäre eh besser wenn mehrere helfen würden ist nämlich eine Heidenarbeit *g*. Meine Arbeit beschränkt sich aber zunächst immer nur auf Inhalt + Infobox wobei ich bei der Infobox Hilfe gebrauchen könnte =) (Regie,Drehbuch usw. weil ich nicht weiß, ob die englischen Quellen zuverlässig sind) Inwiefern? Ich beziehe meine entweder von der englischen Lostpedia oder von lost-fans.de. Dort gibts a Menge Infos vor allem zu den Inhalt der Episoden. Ansporn hat mir eg die englische LP gegeben als ich gesehen habe wie erbärmlich (noch) die deutsche dagegen ist lol. Naja heute werd ich nicht mehr zu viel kommen wahrscheinlich aber du kannst ruhig die Infoboxen für die 2. und 3. Staffel machen (auch für die erste wenn du willst ;-) - im Prinzip ist es ja eh egal!) mfg Frage Was ich dich noch fragen wollte... wenn du bei 1x01 nachsiehst dann steht das "Darsteller und Gastrollen" noch neben dem Bild... Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit das zu unterdrücken weiß aber noch nicht wie das geht ... bin ja erst seit gestern hier ... was ich immer gemacht habe sind etliche leerzeilen aber dafür muss es doch einen Befehl geben oder? Klappt irgendwie nicht- naja vorerst mal nicht so schlimm ... 1x03 wäre auch fertig aber für jetzt reicht es einmal .. gibts hier eigentlich sonst noch aktive User außer dir? *g* schönen Nachmittag/Abend Danke weiß ich bereits! Habe es durch den Edit gesehen ;) Bald geht Lost weiter mit der dritten Staffel ... wo siehst du die eg? Über den TVU-Player geht es ja nicht mehr. Und auf youtube wirds kaum die ganze Folge zu sehen geben ^^ Rene TVU-Player Naja also bei mir ist ABC nicht mehr in der Channellist und im Forum von lost-board.de wurde das auch bestätigt. Man kann es also nur mehr illegal sehen nur dort erfahrt man das nicht so einfach +g+. Ich habe ja selber die ersten 6 Folgen auf dem PC aber jedesmal die Folgen hinunterladen?? - Rene * Es gibt ja noch das Internet ;) - ich werde alles versuchen die 3. zu gucken nach den ersten 6 Folgen + Lost Moments kann man ja gar nicht mehr anders *g* ... aber jetzt mal die Staffel 1 in der LP fertig bekommen ... is gar nicht so einfach aber ich werde nun zu jeder Episode erst mal den Inhalt einfügen und danach die Bilder. Is im Prinzip ghupft wie ghatscht wie ich es mach -- Rene Staffel 1 Hallo, ich sehe du bist fleißig wie immer *g*. Ich werde versuchen am We mehr zu machen bzw. nächste Woche. Ich bin momentan immer total müde von der Arbeit und das Bilder suchen ist auch mühsam (suchen,speichern,hochladen,einfügen,beschreiben). Bis zum Wochenende sollte ich aber mit der ersten Staffel dann durch sein (hoffe ich halt!). ;-) ---- Und weißt du schon wie du die dritte Staffel sehen kannst? Es geht ja bald wieder los! Ich verzweifle noch wenn ich die nicht sehe ^^ - Rene ---- blöde Frage Sag mal auch wenn die Frage vielleicht jetzt total blöd klingt, aber wie erstelle ich eg komplett neue Artikel, mache redirects und das ganze Zeugs? Ich kenne es bisher nur wenn ich auf einen roten Link klicke dann erstell ich zu dem einen neuen Artikel Danke sehr! Was sagst du zu der neuen Staffelübersicht? Ich werde jetzt noch die restlichen drei Episoden von Staffel 1 mit Bildern bestücken dann bin ich sie durch. ---- Also bei mir geht sie schon. Ich habe aber für die letzten Episoden einfach die Bilder der englischen LP genommen. Auf Lostmedia gibts zwar viele und schöne Bilder nur dauert das Suchen länger. ---- Danke für den Hinweis. Bei mir hat sich das bisher nie überlappt, sondern war immer untereinander, muss wohl irgendwie an den Einstellungen liegen. Ich werd jetzt "sicherheitshalber" immer das einfügen. LG Maríja Wichtige Frage bzgl. Stand deutschsprachigen der Lostpedia Hallo, Ich bin bisher nur Leser bei Lostpedia gewesen und hätte eine allgemeine Frage zur Vorgehensweise bei Lostpedia. Ich habe folgenden Beitrag auf der Hauptseite gepostet. da ich gesehen habe, dass du sehr aktiv bist, habe ich mir gedacht, meine Frage bzw. Vorschlag an eine aktive Person bei lostpedia heranzutragen. <> mfg --Caijiao 12:07, 18. Jan 2007 (PST) 3. Staffel Woher hast du denn die Information über ATV? Wenn die dritte Staffel wirklich im März beginnen würde, wäre das ja sensationell da ich ja aus Österreich komme! Dann müsste ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen. --Rene Episodentitel *Großartig, danke =). Da erspart man sich einiges dadurch. *Gute Idee, macht es ein bisschen einfacher. Maríja Dt. Titel Staffel 3 Hallo Sarah, geht es nicht wenn man den kompletten Inhalt von z.B. 3.01 A Tale of Two Cities kopiert und dann erstellt man eine neue Seite mit den Namen "3.01 Die zwei Städte" (oder wie es jetzt auch immer heißt...) und fügt dort alles ein? Danach auf der englischen Seite ein Redirect zur deutschen und bei der Staffelübersicht einfach den Link ändern. Keine Ahnung ob es geht ich bin gerade mit der zweiten Staffel beschäftigt (nur mehr 7 Episoden dann bin ich fertig!) --mfg Rene Episodenguide Ich wollte dir auch noch sagen, dass ich angenommen habe es würde einfach reichen die Quelle anzugeben. Alles weitere habe ich bereits mit den Admin der Seite besprochen. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung. Entweder verlinken wir die Synopsis oder wir übersetzen sie aus der engl. LP oder schreiben selbst eine. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse! -- mfg Rene Lob Danke, das Lob kann ich nur zurückgeben! LG Maríja Benutzerprofil Hallo Sarah, wie hast du es geschafft die Farbe in dein "Evelyn Pace Kasten" zu bekommen. Ich schaffe es weder die Balken noch den Hintergrund farblich zu ändern. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? 14:51, 04. Apr 2007 (PST) Vielen Dank, das war es. 10:53, 4. Apr. 2007 (PDT) Fremdsprachen und Englisch Ich hab ne etwas komplizierte Frage: Wie soll ich es handhaben, wenn zum Beispiel Naomi in 5 Sprachen spricht und eigentlich eine davon Englisch ist. Ich kann ja nicht hinschreiben, dass sie English spricht, weil man dann denken könnte, dass das später nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt wird (Also als Fremdsprache gilt). Wenn ich aber schreibe, dass sie deutsch Spricht denken wiederum alle, dass sies als Fremdsprache spricht. Bis jetzt konnte ich das immer umgehen, indem ich geschrieben habe in der Sprache der Überlebenden, oder so, aber bei Naomi ist es doch ein wenig verzwickter. 2 Admins unter sich Da Nordlys ja grad irgendwie nichts mehr macht, wahrscheinlich wird er irgend nen guten Grund haben, wollte ich erstmal dir zu deinem neuen Posten gratulieren . Wir werden dann jetzt ja öfters zusammen arbeiten, wenn du willst kann ich dir meine icq geben, meine Email adresse ist hinterlegt. Begriffsklärungen Könntest du bitte auf MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage die Vorlage eintragen, damit auf Spezial:Begriffsklärungsverweise, die möglicherweise falsch verlinkten Begriffsklärungen auftauchen? Danke -- 10:49, 6. Mai. 2007 (PDT)